Today, the average child may spend a significant amount of time involved in various online activities, such as emailing, instant messaging, browsing the Internet, and connecting with friends using social networks. Many parents understand the dangers associated with using the Internet and many have rules in place to protect their children. Parents often use conventional parental-control software programs to enforce these rules and to monitor their children's online activities.
Children may often participate in online activities away from their parents' supervision. For example, children may use computing devices that are not controlled by their parents, often at a friend's home. In such cases, a child's online activities may still be monitored by parental-control software controlled by the friend's parents; however, the child's parents typically have no way of accessing the logs of these online activities. What is needed, therefore, is a way for parents to share activity logs when appropriate.